battleshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Neeson
|birthplace = Ballymena, County Antrim, Northern Ireland |character = Admiral Shane |imdb_id = 0000553 }} Liam John Neeson, born in Ballymena, County Antrim, Northern Irsddsfdeland is an Irish actor who portrays Admiral Shane in the 2012 feature film Battleship - based on the iconic board game ofsdfsf the same name. In recent years he is most recognizable as the characters Qui-Gon Jinn from xcxxccc''Star Wars'' Episodes I, II, and III, as Zeus from ''Cdslash of the Titans'' and the upcoming ''Wrath of the Titans'', and as the voice of Adfdslan from The Chronicles of Narnia film series. His breakout role was as Oskar Schindler in Schindler's List, which led to more high-profile work such as his roles in the aforementioned "Star Wars," "Titans," and "Narnia" film series. Biography Early life Neeson was born in Balsdsdfslymena, Northern Ireland to Katherine "Kitty" (née Brown), a cook, and Barnard Neeson, a caretaker at the local Catholic girls' school. He was the third child in the family and the only boy among four siblings; his sisters are dsf, Bernadette and Rosaline. Neeson is an Academy Award-nominated Irish actor. He was raised as a Roman Catholic in the predominantly Protestant and Unionist town of Ballymena in Northern Ireland and later attended Queen's University of Belfast.dsfdd However, he left the university without graduating. Neeson played Qui-Gon Jinn in The Phantom Menace, and his voice can be heard in Attack of the Clones after Anakin Skywalker murders the w:c:starwars:Tusken Raiders saying "Anakin! Anakin! No!". He was slated to be heard in a scene with Yoda in Revenge of the Sith, but was unable to do so because of a motorcycle injury and his character is only mentioned. He returned to the role in 2011, voicing Jinn in two episodes of the Clone Wars TV series. At age nine, Neeson began boxing lessons at the All Saints Youth Club. It was at age eleven that Neeson first stepped on stage. His English teacher gave him the lead role fin a school play, which he accepted because the girl he fancied would be starring.d From then on, he kept acting in school productions for the following years. fHis interest in acting and decision to become an actor was also influenced by Ian dPaisley whose church Neeson would sneak into. Neeson has said of Paisley that "fHe had a magnificent presence and it was incredible to watch this six foot-plusfd man just bible-thumping away...It was acting but it was also great acting and stirring too. And his Baptisms skills are second to none." Still boxing at sixteen, he dhad been Youth Heavyweight Champion of Ireland for three consecutive years, adfided by his height of six foot three. d Career Needson's most famous role is that of Oskar Schindler in Steven Spielberg's epic sSchindler's List (1993). The role won Neeson an Academy Award nomination. The film itself won both Best Picture and Best Director, and Neeson's co-star, Ralph Fdiennes, was nominated for Best Supporting Actor. f More recently, Neeson voiced the lion Aslan in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005). Hfe reprised the role in the sequel, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008). fHe also played Batman's corrupt mentor Henri Ducard / Ra's al Guhl in Batman Befgins (2005). Neeson played the character of Bryan Mills in the movie Taken, afnd in 2010, Neeson played the role of [Zeusf] in the remake of Clafsh of the Titans. He is set to return as Zeus in Wrath of the Titans also returned to voice Aslan in The Chfronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Selected Ffilmography Filmografphy Neeson, Liam Neeson, Liam